lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Ono/Quotes
Return of the Roar "Everyone! Scatter!" "Target in sight . . . dive!" "Seeing is believing! Though with a roar, it's more about hearing. . ." "Mzingo's telling the hyenas which one to target next. Smart, in a devious sort of way." "Looking for something, feather neck?" Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots "Everyone, everyone! Kion's in trouble! Come on!" "But Kion, look. You're over here. In the Outlands." "No problem. But I don't know which way to go from here. I've never been to Flat Ridge Rock."' ''"Zebras. They never know where they're going." "Everyone! There's a ridge up ahead with a flat rock on top of it! It's gotta be Flat Ridge Rock!" The Rise of Makuu "Hold on! Getting it in sight . . . Really?" "No, no, no. It's using the scent from the snakeskin to mask its own smell. That way snakes won't detect him. Pretty clever!" "Bunga's on the Lion Guard now. We can't have animals running in terror from his scent!" "You won't get an argument from me!" "Sorry about changing your smell, Bunga. It clearly has its uses!" Bunga the Wise "Oh. Don't get too comfortable. There's bound to be another storm." "Everyone! You gotta see what's going on at Hakuna Matata Falls!" "Watch where you're spitting! Tall birds." "Hapana! Those pink flowers will make them sick!" "A dead end! Oh, no! Kion!" Can't Wait to be Queen "Hmm. Hmm. Hmm. Got to get clean for the queen." "Your Majesty! Uh, all appears to be in order from Mekundu Cliffs to Ukuni Woods. There's much excitement about your becoming acting queen. The oryxes aren't fighting, for a change. The eland herd is migrating east along the river as expected. Oh, also on the path along the river, I spotted a new cluster of beehives." "Thank you for the opportunity, my queen. And you, er, my Kion?" "Hapana! Kiara's at Broken Rock ! And she's surrounded by hyenas! Follow me!" "Oh, sure. Now he admits it!" Eye of the Beholder "Kion! Behind you! Look out!" "You heard him! Keep going! Ow! My eye! I'm hit!" "But doesn't the Guard need me? I'm the keenest of sight." "We do belong together. All of us. Eye or no eye, my place is with the Guard." "Just glad to be back on the team." The Kupatana Celebration "Yep. It's Janja and his hyenas. They're chasing a little jackal pup though the Outlands ." "Outlanders never come to Kupatana. Right, Kion?" "Hapana! Kion, I think you need to see this for yourself." "Maybe next time you could get stuck in mud that isn't so sticky." "Have to admit, Bunga's right. These baobab blossoms are delicious." Fuli's New Family "We did it, Kion! The buffalo are all safe and... sound? Hapana! Egyptian Cobra ! Whatever you do, don't let him bite you." "Uh, the flock gets jittery when I don't show up for mealtime." "Hapana! Fuli's all alone. Hey, Fuli! Fuli!" "Oh, that's not mud. Come on!" "Hapana! Fuli and Bunga are in trouble! We have to hurry!" The Search for Utamu "Wait. I'm not so sure they are fine. Look where they're grazing . . . Hapana! They're right on top of a geyser!" "You should have seen it from up there!" "Because grubs are dung beetle larvae. Common knowledge, really." "Hapana . . . Kion, Mzingo and his vultures! They're circling!" "Leave Fuli ''alone!"'' Follow That Hippo! "False alarm everyone! No hyenas here!" "'I saw Janja and his hyenas sneaking into the Pride Lands yesterday." "Affirmative! The sky's probably the safest place to be." "Told you the sky was the safest place to be." "Well, the good news is, I didn't see any hyenas. The bad news is, I also didn't see Beshte." The Call of the Drongo "And last I checked, none of them ate roots or leaves." "Hapana! Tamaa's a drongo! That explains everything! Everyone, everyone! Follow me, quick!" "Who do you think you are?" "Hapana! Janja and his crew! They're about to attack a herd of impalas! And this time, I can ''see ''them!" "Negative. I don't see them. But I do hear something!" Paintings and Predictions "I better see this little one home. It looks like it's about to . . . rain." "Well, the storm clouds are gone. You have nothing to worry about." "Everyone, we have a problem. I did a quick count of the herd, and we're three zebras short." "You're right. I better help. Kion's in danger." "Kion, no! Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you. But Fuli, Bunga, and Beshte- oh, no!" The Mbali Fields Migration "There's trouble with the zebras!" "Um, Kion... That's not exactly true... Except for where you are, I only see dirt!" "Through the plains past Maji Baridi Falls, down Rocky Ridge, then right through the canyon to Mbali Fields. Pretty simple, really." "We just have to go down this steep slope and through the canyon. You can see the Fields from here. I just hope we get there before the storm hits." "I only know about eggs." Category:Quotes Category:Main Character Quotes